Daisy
Daisy the Diesel Railcar *'Number': D1 *'Primary Colour': NWR sand green; 1960s BR DMU green *'Secondary Colour': Gold *'Wheel Colour': Black Daisy is a diesel railcar, built by Metro-Cammell at Washwood Heath in 1956. Bio Branch Line Engines After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his bufferbeam repaired in 1961, Daisy was loaned from the B.R. to do his work. Daisy was rather nasty to Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel - she called them "rubbish", refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly", and blatantly refusing to pull freight because it was "bad for her swerves". Daisy later called Toby cowardly for having sideplates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals. This, of course, was proved false when Daisy tried to shoo an inquistive bull. The Fat Controller discovered that Daisy was lazing about, but gave her a second chance after Daisy helped clear up the mess made when Percy collided into a train of stone. Daisy promised to change her ways. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine In 1963, Percy used Daisy as an example of a good diesel to change Douglas' opinion about diesels. Tramway Engines In 1962, Mavis sought Daisy's advice about how to show Toby that her method of doing things was correct. This wasn't exactly the best move, as Daisy knew next to nothing about trucks. Thomas and the Twins In 1988, Daisy was given the all-clear to cross the bridge undergoing repairs. Thomas Comes Home In 1990, Daisy was put in charge of Thomas' fast run to Knapford while Thomas was in York. Daisy later claimed that she was not afraid of snow, but changed her mind after getting stuck in a snowdrift for a week. When Thomas finally returned from York Daisy was given charge of a special train to bring guests to Knapford for the welcome-home party, but was delayed after running over some cones left inside the crossing gates at Dryaw crossing. She only made it in time. Wilbert the Forest Engine In 1993, Daisy, along with Thomas, Percy and Toby, saw Wilbert off when he returned to Gloucestershire. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines In 1995, Daisy was stranded on the main line when the stretch before Dryaw was declared unsafe as rabbits had burrowed beneath it, and so she was given the task of ferrying passengers from the airfield to Knapford. She later tried to cheer Henry up when he started to worry about the Golden Jubilee. Thomas and Victoria In 2006, Daisy teased Percy for being afraid of grass snakes, but was humiliated when she blew a fuse out of fright when a crate of eels dropped beneath her. Appearances Daisy's Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * "Branch Line Engines" * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" (mentioned) * "Tramway Engines" * "Thomas and the Twins" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas Comes Home" * "Wilbert the Forest Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" * "Thomas and Victoria" In the television series, Daisy first appeared in the second season. She made another appearance in the fourth season and made a cameo in "Calling All Engines". Basis Daisy is based on a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102. She is, however, a single railcar instead of the traditional two. Livery Daisy is painted green with gold lining, similar to the livery of the British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush and blue eyeshadow. In the Railway Series, Daisy has a green face. Category:North Western Railway